A Diamond in the Rough
by Soairse
Summary: Hey guess what! I updated, and I changed my name, cool huh?-An exiled noble girl is taken in by the rouge at Port Caynn, where she becomes one of the best theifs they have ever known. She can do anything, but can she deal with love and meddling Gods?
1. *Memories*

  
  


New Beginnings   
  


Chapter one- Memories    
  


Disclaimer~ Ok, is this really necessary? *Sigh* Well, actually, I think all the characters in this chapter are mine! Well two claps for my creativity! Hehe, if you do see something that sounds familiar, it's not mine, k?   
  


"Damn," muttered a youth on an overlarge, black mare. "Damnit, damnit, damnit," she said again, looking at a road sign that read 'Port Caynn- 2 miles', and back at the map in her hand. A frown creased her pretty face. She was on her way to Corus, but had taken a wrong turn 10 ½ miles back. (*A/N* I realize that Port Caynn is right next to Corus and there's no way she could have taken a wrong turn but, work with me here) She was running out of food; her uncle had only given her enough food for half of her journey and she had only slipped so much away before she left. Thinking of her uncle, Ariana's frown deepened as memory flooded her. 

* * * 

"Ariana!" Ayako called weakly. Ariana ran to her mother's side. Ayako had caught the sickness that always over takes the eastern lands around midwinter. Ayako noh Miko of Celesta was a beautiful Yamani princess, and had never quite adapted to Tortallan illnesses. This year it had been especially bad. It didn't help that her husband, Lord Damaris of Celesta, had been killed just recently. "I have something very important to tell you." She snapped her fingers and gold fire raced to the corners of the room and expanded, covering the walls. 

"Why did you ward the room?" Ariana asked. 

"Carita, Jaden, and Mikeal are here," she answered, meaning Ariana's aunt, Damaris' sister, her uncle, Jaden, and cousin, Mikeal. 

"So?" While they had never been particularly nice to her, she had no reason to distrust them. 

"Carita is jealous of both of us. I don't trust her. Jaden is her lapdog, and does whatever she wants. And I do not like the way Mikeal looks at you . . . hungrily," her mother said in Yamani. Ayako only spoke Yamani when she was very frightened, sad or happy, but like a proper Yamani lady, her emotions never showed in her face, words, or voice, only language. Ariana had no answer to her mother's words. "My time grows short," she continued, "I -" 

But Ariana interrupted her, "No! No mama, no! You are not going to die!" She slipped into Yamani as well. Her beautiful turquoise eyes flashed silver, as they always did when her emotions became heightened. (*A/N* Ariana means silver in some language, in case you wonder about all the silver in the story . . . ok well its also my favorite color, but that's not the point hehe) 

"Hush child, listen to me -" something about Ayako's voice made Ariana stop protesting. It was something she had never experienced with her mother's Yamani mask; it was fear. "I must tell you this before I die, I will be blunt. Damaris is not your father." Ayako looked at her child, waiting for an outburst. None came. 

"Who is it then?" she said in a calm voice that unnerved Ayako more than yelling would have. 

"We met a week before my wedding, during the midwinter festival. I had left a banquet to get some fresh air. I was walking in the gardens." Her mother's voice seemed far away, her eyes were distant, lost in memory. "He came to me, a glowing figure, curly hair, as red as blood. One eye turquoise, one silver, dark and muscular," suddenly Ayako sighed, coming back to reality. "Ariana, your father is -" 

"Cita, (*A/N* ok, I know that the god of thieves is the Crooked God but in my story, that and Cita are interchangeable, ok?) Ariana breathed, knowing the description, "my father is the god of thieves? Why didn't' you ever tell me? Did Pa -," she caught herself, "Did Damaris know?" 

"Yes, Cita is your father, and no, Damaris did not know. It would have killed him." 

Ayako became pale and her breathing labored. "My time comes. Beware- of - Carita - Jaden - and - Mikeal. I...love...you." Her breathing slowed, then stopped as a look of peace came over her. 

Tears spilled from Ariana's now fiercely sliver eyes. She grabbed her mother's hand. She didn't know how long she sat vigil at her side, crying and thinking. 

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, a servant was shaking her shoulder and looking inquiringly at her mother's body. 

Ariana, mouth set in a grim line, said, "She will have a Yamani burial fit for the Empress and will be buried in the Imperial Cemetery. (*A/N* are Yamanis cremated or buried?) 

* * * 

Ariana then set to moving her belongings to her mother and Damaris' room. When Carita found her doing this, she ran up to her, dripping sugar, saying, "Dearest, why are you moving your things in here? You'd best leave that to Jaden and me. Now be a dear and go play in your room." 

Ariana squared her shoulders. She may only be 11, but she was the heiress and Celesta now belonged to her. This vile, condescending woman would not take that away from her. 

"No," she said simply, eyes dangerously silver, "this room belongs to me." She walked past her. 

Carita's sugar vanished, her eyes narrowed. It seemed that Ariana had gained her mother's beauty, grace and self confidence upon Ayako's death. Well, the aunt thought evilly, Mikeal will certainly have a treat tonight. 

The older boy had had his eye on her since he was old enough to do so. Now that there was no one to stop him, Mikeal was free to take liberties with the girl. It didn't faze him that she had had training in Shang, knife, and hand to hand fighting, and could use a sword. To him, Ariana was just another frail, beautiful lady to take advantage of. 

Ariana's feet suddenly swirled with deep, rose-colored, magic, and she found that she couldn't move farther. The girl spun around angerly and shot a ball of silver gift at the older woman, who caught it easily. 

"Dearest," Carita said nastily, "you mustn't upset yourself so. Anger isn't becoming on your pretty face." A ring of rose fire encircled Ariana's throat and tightened until her vision became black around the edges and her head was one massive hurt. She sank to her knees. "Now," Carita said, putting magical suggestion behind her voice, "go to your dressing room. You'll find a surprise there." 

The magic vanished from Ariana's throat and feet, but it didn't matter because there was nothing she could do to make her feet stop walking. Ariana cursed as she turned into the corridor where her rooms were. Why didn't mama mention that Carita was a powerful mage? I swear, Ariana mused as she opened her door, if she wasn't so evil, the Crown could certainly use her. 

Inside her room, Ariana stalled as long as possible, feeling as though something terrible would happen if she entered her dressing room. Something like a spell that would drain her gift and her life, or a booby trap that involved a sword running her through. When the magic finally over took her, she opened the door slowly, and said a silent prayer to the Goddess and her father. What Ariana found was much more painful than a spell or a sword. 

*That would be the end of Chapter one! Woo Hoo! Gotta love the suspense, even if it isn't good suspense, lol* 


	2. *Pain*

A Diamond in the Rough   
  


Hey everybody....ok, everything that was supposed to be italics is now in little stars *like this* ok? B/c I don't know if the italics worked last chapter....the whole flash back thing was supposed to be in italics. Oh, and also, I changed the name of my story b/c there was another story with almost the same title, and it was there first, so I thought it was only fair that I change! Well, enjoy!   
  


Chapter Two- Pain (This is short but its pretty dark) 

*Standing inside of Ariana's dressing room was her cousin, clad in only his loin cloth. "Goddess," Ariana breathed, unbelieving, as navy blue fire gagged her, although there weren't many people left in the fief that would heed her screaming. When she reached for her dagger, Mikeal's magic pinned her hands to the wall. Ariana's cousin advanced on her, a smile twisted his lips. He began to unlace her bodice-* 

* * * 

Ariana's horse, Shashi (Yamani for star) named for the crescent-shaped white mark that graced her face, danced impatiently and snorted, bringing Ariana back to reality. She clenched her fists. Silver fire flashed in her eyes, she didn't *want* to think about what he had done to her that night, over and over and over again, but she found she could think of nothing else. The ordeal was followed by a thorough beating, leaving her collapsed on the stone flag floor, to assure that her mouth kept shut. Not that his parents would care, but servants talked. This wasn't necessary. The servants greeted her bruises and cuts with adverted eyes. 

The same thing happened night, after night, after night, with a covered mouth so his parents could sleep undisturbed while he mauled their niece, until Ariana finally broke his spell and stabbed Mikeal, leaving him collapsed on the floor for a change. When Carita learned of this, she wailed and banished Ariana from Celesta. Jaden, hoping to make up for his wife's wrong doings, gave Ariana a few coins, some food, and a map. 

This wasn't all she took, of course. She was true to her father as she stole as much money and food as she could carry, the fief's seal ring (ok, in my story, only the ruler of the fief could hold the ring, due to some type of magic, and you can always tell the real one, an exact copy cannot be made.), her birth certificate, her mother's best dresses, kimonos, and jewels, and the best mount and tack in the stable. They wouldn't go unnoticed but when Carita *did* notice, Ariana would be long gone. 

*And here I am*, Ariana thought grimly, *a lost 11 ½ year old girl, who's running out of food and money*. She sighed and fingered her pregnancy charm. Her bleeding had started a night when she was staying in an inn, and she bought the charm from a healer that was there too, just in case. *Well, I'm more than ½ way there, I might as well ride to Port Caynn*. Ariana kicked Shashi into a gallop. The horse whinnied, glad to be moving again. 

*** OK, I know this is *really* short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise! *But* I'm holding chapter 3 hostage until I get some more reviews *laughs evilly*So, if you want more, you're gunna have to review, this is my first *real* fanfic, so I don't mind flames, but I would prefer suggestions and constructive criticism if, you don't mind. *** 


	3. **UpDaTe**

**Hey everybody**  
This isn't a chapter (obviously)... its just to catch up on some stuff.....  
1st of all...... sorry I haven't posted, I was on vacation in Florida (if any one who reads this lives there.......I'm so jealous of you! I love it there!! But anyway.....)  
I have some more chapters written but I haven't had a chance to type it, plus don't have my notebook with everything in it and I'm a really slow typer lol, but I will try to a.s.a.p.  
*Ok, now....for the reviewers*  
Keladry- I meant to type moon, not star  
Nabiko/ MagixPawn- - Thanks, I'm glad that you like it  
Mary- Thank you sooo much!! that is def the biggest compliment I've gotten...thanks for reading, I hope you like the rest of it too!  
Arella Hallo- I'm working on posting the next chapter(s), I'm glad you like what I've got so far  
Mystikat- I know, he was evil wasn't he? Well don't worry, he's gone now, lol   
Colleen of Here- Don't worry there will be plenty of action later  
Raven Mandril- Yeah, we do don't we? haha, well thanks for reading  
  
*I've sent my brother to go get my notebook (isn't blackmail wonderful? lol j/k) so, I'll probably have another chapter posted by tonight or at the latest tomorrow night*  
-Much love-  
Lady Rouge 


	4. *Veni, Vidi, Vici- I came, I saw, I conq...

A Diamond in the Rough:   
  


Chapter 3- "Veni, Vidi, Vici"   
  


Ariana wandered through the many streets of Port Caynn, hopelessly lost for a least an hour, when she finally swallowed her pride (*A/N* and she's got a lot of it doesn't she?) and decided to ask someone for directions to a decent eating house and inn.   
  


Just as she turned to ask a kindly looking shopkeeper, a man appeared in front of her, out of nowhere. He was tall and had the tan of someone who worked hard for his money. He looked to be somewhere between the ages of 16 and 17. The man was heavily muscled with broad shoulders and a powerful chest.   
  


He moved with a cat's grace and a tiger's ferocity. But when he opened his mouth he seemed gentler than a kitten.   
  


"Aye," he said in thickly accented Common, "be ye lost, lassie?"   
  


Ari eyed the man. As much as she tried to dislike this *commoner*, she found that she could not.   
  


"Well - er- no. Um- not really," she replied sheepishly. Suddenly embarrassed that she didn't have plans, momentarily forgetting *why* she didn't have plans. "Do you know a place that I could stay at? that's not too expensive."   
  


The man put his hands on his hips in mock sternness. "What's a *lady* like yeself doin' here in th' city, wiv'out an escort of even pre'rangements? Ye'd best come wiv me, les' somethin' *dreadful* 'appen t' ye."   
  


Knowing what the man was implying, Ari shuddered. He must have seen it because he said, "Tha's right. We don' want nothin' t' 'appen t' ye. I know jus' th' place. Run by me own auntie, nicest lady ye'll ever 'ope t' meet. Follow me, lass."   
  


He took Shashi's reins and began leading her down the road, toward the marketplace. Ariana didn't know why she trusted this man, but, Goddess, she did.   
  


When they reached the market, her guide called over his shoulder, "Me name's Derek, by th' way. Derek Wood. Feel free t' stare lass. Ye've like not seen markets this big."   
  


Ari gasped indignantly, *She* was not some country bumpkin who'd never seen a marketplace before! Derek chuckled and muttered something about pride.   
  


*Well,* she reconsidered, *I never *have* seen any so big* so she did stare a little. If Derek noticed he didn't say anything. Ariana mentally made a list of shops she wanted to visit, once she got her affairs in order, that is.   
  


"Here ye be," Derek said some 5 minutes later. He had stopped under a sign that said 'The Graceful Crane'.   
  


"I'll stable yer 'orse. Go inside an' find a boy 'bout my height wiv 'air as golden bright as Mithros' own armor. Ye can't miss 'im. Ask t' see Mistress Goodman. If he questions you, tell 'im I send ye. Explain everything to Mistress Goodman, she'll like let ye stay for free." 

*** 

Ariana found the boy Derek described immediately, sitting near the back of the room   
  


*Mithros,* she thought, *He is *HANDSOME* * He looked to be about 14, 15 at the most. His hair *was* like gold and as curly as her own. He had strong cheekbones and soft lips. Also the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. They had gold rays around his pupil, making it look like the sun. He was dressed simply in black breeches and an undyed cotton shirt.   
  


He noticed her the same time she noticed him. She *was* very pretty for her age, with raven black curls that fell to her shoulders and turquoise eyes that shone under carefully arched brows. Ari was rather tall for her age and slender. But she harbored an aura of power and mystery, which is what captivated him.   
  


His eyes followed her as she ordered a drink from the bar and spoke politely to a man who stopped her. When she came over, the boys friends didn't try to hide their staring.   
  


"I'd like to speak to Mistress Cooper, please"   
  


The handsome boy's eyes narrowed slightly, suddenly defensive, "Who are you t' see her?" he asked, accent lilting. 

Forgetting what Derek had told her, and remembering only her pride- *Commoners shouldn't take that tone with their betters!*- she responded icily, "Who are you to question me"   
  


The boy stood up- he wasn't much taller than Ariana- "I'm 'er son. Now I repeat, why d'ye need t' see her? "   
  


Ariana squared her shoulders and shifted her feet. She didn't need the dagger or shukuson she carried, she was well versed in Yamani hand-to-hand combat. Plus, this boy didn't have a strong gift, she discovered as she probed him.   
  


"My business is my own," she snapped.   
  


When the boy threw a punch, his hand hit a wall of silver magic painfully. Ari used his surprise to her advantage. She punched him in the stomach, had both arms twisted behind his back, threw him over her hip, and had him pinned on the ground before anyone could see what had happened.   
  


"I didn't want to have to do that. You left me no choice. I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, just as Derek and a stately looking woman with graying-blonde hair and blue eyes pushed their way through the crowd that had formed.   
  


Derek pulled her off the boy. "What in th' name of th' Crooked God d'ye think yer doin'?!" he yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N** 

Well, that's chapter 3! You like? Review with any flames, questions, praise or comments...Feel free to write suggestions! 

Ok, I know, I know, the fight was cheesy, but it *was* necessary!- You'll see 

There will be SOTL characters soon enough, for anyone who was wondering 

In the next chapter(s) you'll get a bit more insight into the actual personality of Ariana and her 'boy'- So if you want it, you better review! I'm holding it hostage! *laughs evilly* 

**Oh** also, be sure to read/review my new story "We Only Wanted the Rice to Make Rice Wine"! It's a joint fic by punkpixie87 and me. The odd chapters are hers and the even ones are mine!*** 


	5. *I'll Nick It For You*

__

A Diamond in the Rough

"I'll nick it for you"

--Chapter 4--

**A/N** Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I keep on messing up, first Shashi, then Mistress Cooper (I meant Goodman, although it would have been fun if it *_were_* Mistress Cooper, but that would mess up my story) God. It's just all the pressure *_bursts into tears_* I'm trying my best. I'm writing two stories at once and....*_takes a deep breath and wipes eyes_* Ok, I'm fine now

Anyway.... My goal for this chapter is to make my characters more *_human_*, have more *_real_* emotions, and make them easier to relate to etc. -R/R and tell me how I'm doing, Please?

***

"What in th' name of th' God's cursed world were ye doin'?" Derek sputtered, repeating himself for the umpteenth time.

Ariana turned on her heel to face the man and rolled her eyes. "I was demonstrating my knowledge of the fighting arts for this dear boy," she answered sarcastically sweet, motioning to the boy who was getting a similar upbraiding from who she assumed to be his mother, Mistress Goodman.

"We were fighting and I was winning for Goddess' sake," she said. Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows. Ariana blushed furiously. She hadn't needed to be so proud. The fight really wasn't necessary. "But," she reconciled, "it was my fault. I threw the first punch, don't let him be punished."

Derek threw his hands up in frustration. He sighed and looked at the girl for what seemed like a long time. "Very well, lass. I shall tell me aunt."

As he walked away, Ariana couldn't help but smile. Derek had become the older brother she never had had to protect her.

***

Twenty minutes time found her in a room with Ms. Raina Goodman, pouring her heart out.

"Please, don't tell anyone I'm a noble, or anything about that- beast," she finished, "I really think I should make up a name and a story, and-"

She suddenly broke down into raking sobs, "This is just too much," she managed to get out. "This is all just too much. I thought I was strong enough to handle it, but I don't think I am!" 

Raina held the child on her lap, cooing soothing words in her ear. "This is too big a weight for any child to bear, even one so strong as yourself. Now, dearest, take a bath and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning "

***

Ari did feel better. That is, until she saw that golden boy in the common room when she was eating breakfast.

She was expected him to challenge or insult her, or something of the like. Never did she expect him to sit down at her table with a look of admiration and respect and introduce himself, Which is exactly what he did. 

"My name's Seth Goodman," he said.

"Ariana," she responded coolly, not looking up.

"Why did you take th' blame last night?" he asked pointedly, green eyes questioning. "It was my fault."

"I'm not a tattler," she answered simply.

"Well, let me take you t' th' market," he said, without missing a beat "It's th' least I can do, You saved my skin."

"Maybe some other time, Curly," she said, standing up and tousling his hair. She signaled a maid to take her plate and began to walk to her room.

"Wait," he said, following her like a puppy. "Wait," he said again, putting out a hand to stop the door from opening. "Please?"

Ari sighed disgustedly, "If I do will you leave me alone?" Sure, Seth was handsome, but she didn't really feel up to associating with the male species just yet.

Seth winked at her, "No. Now c'mon," he said, grabbing her wrist.

***

They stopped at a jewelers stand. Ariana's eyes widened in wonder as she saw a stone that matched them perfectly.

"What's this?" she asked the young man who was working there.

He smiled at the girl, "Blue amber, lass. 'Tisn't a natural stone, but beautiful nonetheless. Though it pales in comparison to your eyes."

Ari blushed scarlet, not because of the compliment, but because she could hear Seth *_growling* _behind her. "Thank you, but, what do you mean 'It's not natural'?"

"The color isn't. To make it, you take regular yellow amber, fire it, paint it, and fire it again. The stone absorbs the color. I could give you a *_demonstration_* of how to make it if you'd care to stop by later tonight?"

Ari chose to ignore the last comment, "It's very beautiful," she said, leaning closer to examine it. Seth leaned over as well, as though he was looking too. 

"I'll nick it for you," he said so only she could hear "Go to another stand, I'll be right there."

Ariana didn't object, instead, she wordlessly put down the bracelet she was holding hand and waved her thanks to the shopkeeper, who was so preoccupied Ari, he never noticed Seth. 


	6. *Surprise!*

**A/N** Wow, two postings in one day? I'm impressed *Bows*

| | 

V Enjoy! V

**__**

A Diamond in the Rough

Surprise!

Ariana was browsing in the weapon-smith when someone put a hand over her eyes and an arm around her waist and said 'Surprise!'

Ari stepped on his foot, and elbowed him the stomach before whirling around to see Seth clutching his belly and cursing colorfully. She laughed in spite of herself.

"Goddess, Seth, I'm sorry. But you know, you did ask for it."

He just glared at her, making Ariana laugh even harder. "I need a drink," he said, laughing as well, "there's a good pub across th' street."

***

They were sitting at a table in the Silver Ring when Seth presented her with her 'surprise'. The blue amber bracelet, plus a matching necklace, ring, and earbobs. Ari laughed with delight and hugged him before turning serious.

"So you're a thief?" she asked.

"Yes," Seth admitted, looking at her sharply, "do you think less of me for it?"

Ariana considered the question, "No," she said finally, "I think I think more of you for it. Can you teach me how? To be a thief, that is. I've always respected them, but I never thought I'd get a chance to be one."

"Why not?"

Ari studied the boy. For all she didn't like him this morning, she felt that she trusted him now, "I'm a noble. Ariana of Celesta."

"You're a *_what_*?" he yelped.

"You're making a scene," she hissed, rolling her eyes, "calm down."

"Why are you here? Why aren't you in th' Palace? or at Celesta?"

Ari sighed, "Hm, long story. Orphaned, evil relatives, exile. Hey, shit happens. I don't want to talk about it."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Will you teach me or not?"

"I'll try."

"Well that's all I can ask."

***

"OK, now you try," Seth said. He had just explained and demonstrated how to pickpocket. "I recommend starting wiv' someone old or fat, so they can't chase you whe-" he had started to say 'when' but changed it to "if ye get caught." Young thieves *_always_* got caught on their first try, but there was something strange about this girl.

She winked at him, "I won't get caught." And disappeared into the crowd. *_She sounds like Cousin George already_,* he thought smiling.

His smile vanished as he watched in horror as Ari walked up to a very rich-looking young man who moved with muscled grace. He wouldn't take kindly to a thief, even one so young and pretty as Ari.

*_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_* he thought.

Ariana bumped into the man and Seth was the only one who saw her grab his purse as she apologized.

Seth breathed a sigh or relief and slumped against the wall as Ari walked up to him in one piece. "That was easy, and fun."

"'Ow in all th' bloody 'Ells did you do tha'? It was yer first time! Ye could have gotten killed!" he said, his accent becoming heavier with fright and anger.

"I'm a fast learner?" she tried.

"You're a bloody liar," he said, calming down a touch.

"Fine. I'm at a bit of an advantage."

He crossed his arms, "How so?"

*_Here you go, revealing another bit of information to a boy who you've beat up twice and have known for a day_.*

"The Crooked God is my father."

"*_What_*?!" he cried.

Ariana went on to explain to him everything her mother had told her while they were walking back to the Graceful Crane. When she finished, Seth was looking at her with awe and fright.

"So you're god-born?"

"Yes, I believe we clarified that. Anyway, I want to be the greatest thief of all time. The Lady Rogue," she confided.

"Well, he Graceful Crane is the Rogue's headquarters in Port Caynn. I'm sure there will be plenty of men who would love to teach the Crooked God's love child," he teased lightly, (Ari scowled) "Plus, you can use the money you nicked to have a new sword made, and a book on how to use it."

"I know how to use a sword-well," she blushed, "kind of."

Seth smiled, "And if you want to be the Lady Rogue, there are two ways to do that"

"Yes?" she prompted, curious.

"Well, you can kill the Rogue, or," he chuckled, "become his lover."

Ariana's features hardened, face showing no emotion, "I'd rather kill the bastard," she said, brushing past Seth, leaving him to wonder what he said wrong.

| | 

V Ok, sorry this is sorta long, but its necessary V 

***A/N***

1st of all, I have some questions- How old was George when he saw Alanna for the very first time? (In the marketplace, on her 1st day as a page), and When did George become the Rogue?- I can't post again till I get the answers!

**Also, remember, Ari never told Seth about Mikeal and doesn't plan to anytime soon, only Mistress *_Goodman*_ knows

**Reviewers**

Camisole- I know Seth is my idea of a perfect guy too, lol- and yes, don't worry, there will be SOTL characters soon

T.B.A./Babooshka- Don't worry, she doesn't fall in love until, like-well I can't tell you. but certainly not when she's 11 1/2, that's just wrong! Seth cares about her, but in a younger sister/older brother way you know?

And *_yes*, _For everyone who asked, I meant to type Mistress Goodman, not Cooper

**Hehe, do you like the whole 'Lady Rogue' thing? I thought it was quite clever personally.

**BTW** Don't for get to read 'We Only Want The Rice To Make Rice Wine'! See chapter 3 A/N for details!

**Did I meet my goal to make my characters more life like? Review and tell me how I did/am doing- Also, suggestions would be greatly appreciated, b/c I have a bit of w/b regarding what to do next. Of course any other comments/criticism (constructive or just a flat out flame) whatever, would be great, I live on reviews....

See that beautiful lilac 'review' button? go on, don't be shy...p-p-please?

| *

| * You know you wanna press it!

| *

V *


	7. **Update II**

--Hey again- another note, only cause I'm not done with my next chapter--

Ok, about the whole age thing.....

Yes 11 is young, but then again, her cousin was a perverted....ah, what's the word? oh, beast. And remember, she does look older than 11, which still isn't an excuse for that shop-keeper, but he was just an excuse for Seth to display his protectiveness (as in, like he's an older brother)

Oh, and thank you Russetwolf713 and Dragon Queen (w/b means writers block, and yes, her cousin died) for pointing out my pen name....it was just a typo, I meant _rogue,_ not rouge

Rizka- The story will be mainly the same, except for a few minor things, like- well, you'll see when I post it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Oh, also...since these updates count as chapters on FFN, when I say something about a chapter, I mean the actual chapter, not including the updates.


	8. Deities

*A/N* I seriously can't tell you how sorry I am about taking *so long* to update. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! =P. There's another a/n at the end. *PS* for general purposes, lets pretend that the crooked god is one of the gods who can travel between realms at will. Also, I was wondering, should the Crooked God speak with a common accent or none at all?

Chapter 6

Deities 

Ariana awoke suddenly on the eve of her 14th birthday. She felt something. The presence of someone. A little talent she had inherited, like the Sight, but more advanced. She got out of bed soundlessly, unsheathing the dagger she always slept with. Just then a glowing figure appeared on her bed

She spun around. "Goddess Papa, why do you insist on coming in the dead of night?" she said, obviously relieved.

"Because," the Crooked God said, grinning mischievously, "this is the only time you're ever alone. You never visit me anymore. You're always too busy playing the hero that steals from the rich and gives to the poor," he said, referring to a children's story. "Anyway, I'm surprised you're alone at night even. What with those Seth and Derek fellows always with you."

Ari scowled at him, "I'm _14_ papa."

"Ah yes, I know. That _is_ why I'm here. These are for you," he said, holding out a hand.

On her bed appeared a dagger and sword, glowing as though they were filled to the brim and overflowing with divine power. The blades were some unnamable metal, The hilts were encrusted with diamonds and topped with big, blue amber stones, shining like the horizon where the sea meets the sky. "The Smith God helped me to make these" he commented. Along with them appeared a belt and pendent. The belt picked with blue amber and the pendent was blue amber as well. An inscription read 'Ariana Ayiko, the Fox' along with the Crooked God's symbol.

"Ayiko?" Ari asked.

"It means fox in Yamani," her father explained, "I understand the men have begun to call you that?" Ari nodded.

With good reason. Ari had been sealed to the Rogue when she was 12 1/2, and since then she had become one of the greatest, and _youngest _thieves Port Caynn had ever known.

The rich, selfish, merchants said her name in hushed voices, as if it were a curse. The children of the Lower City pretended to be her when they played games. The women spoke if her as though she was a deity, a savior among men. But most importantly to her, the men of the Rogue respected her.

"Hm?" the Crooked God had said something.

"I _said_, the pendent will grow warm and glow when danger is near, the same with the sword and dagger. And if you are ever in dire need, hold the pendent in your hand and say 'In the name of the Crooked God, Help me!' and I will come to or then pendent will save you."

Ari looked at her gifts in awe, "Papa, I don't deserve these. It is too much for a girl, too much for a _queen_."

"Yes, but not too much for a _goddess,_" he tweaked her nose and smiled crookedly, "G'night Love, I'll visit you again soon. And remember, it's one thing to be your best. It's another to be better than everyone else. You really should relax more. Think about it."

With that he vanished. Ari stared at the spot where he had sat and at her gifts, half expecting them to vanish as well.

She reached out and reverently touched the sword, it was warm. She picked it up and it immediately molded to her hand and became the perfect weight. The dagger did the same. With trembling fingers, she put the amulet around her neck and vowed never to take it off, in honor of her father.

She spent along time thinking about her father's words, "....Another to be better than everyone else."

Perhaps he was right.

She didn't finish her thought because a knock came to her door. Glancing at the window she saw that it was past dawn. She cursed herself silently. First, because she should have been sleeping last night, not contemplating her fathers words, and also because she missed her pre-dawn exercising.

Whoever was at her door obviously thought she was asleep, because her door opened and Seth, Derek, Mistress Goodman, and two of her other close friends filed in, carrying breakfast and various gifts.

"Happy birthday!" they cried in unison.

"Good mornin', Lady Rogue," Seth said, using an affectionate nickname he had taken to calling her. "We've brought you breakfas' an'-" he caught sight of her gift, "and where in the name of Mithros did _those_ come from?" 

"My father," she answered, picking up her sword, which was still glowing slightly. She did a few cuts and turns in the air. Seth whistled, impressed.

Mistress Goodman cleared her throat. "Anyway, we were planning on having a party for you tonight, so I thought you might want to go and shop for it. You know, maybe some new clothes, or cosmetics."

Ari's face lit up. Although Ariana spent most of her time playing the thief, she had to admit she had a soft spot for shopping, makeup, parties and suchlike. She had been teased about being a soft lady enough to last her a lifetime.

Seth, meanwhile, had been looking at Ari oddly. As though he was just seeing her for the first time. "I'll go," he volunteered suddenly. Derek nudged Raina and smiled knowingly.

"Very well, you'd best eat your breakfast and get going." 

**A/N**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry to the billionth power! I can't tell you how sorry I am about taking so long!! I was having a mid-story breakdown and nothing I wrote seemed good enough for a 1st grade paper, and I've had w/b for like the last 3 months. Go figure. Plus, school, algebra, and field hockey have started again. Just more random stuff to worry about. Anyway, I'll try to make it up to you by posting again a.s.a.p. When I first starting writing this, I wrote some of the chapters in the middle that just came to me, and I'm almost at those chapters, and I'm excited! They are my fave chapters, so look forward to reading them, and in the meanwhile, feel free to review! please!?

*PS* Thanx a bunch to ThePenMage, you're the best. I'll make sure to dedicate a chapter to you somewhere along the way, lol. I hope you like my story.


	9. Trust

*A/N* Here's my next chappie! I'd apologize for takin' so long but I decided its awfully presumptuous to assume that people care when I post lol...I have about 3 more chapters written but after that I'm so lost lol..... Any suggestions, would be GREATLY appreciated (e-mail them to me) general comments are good too......feel free to review. Oh, and ThePenMage, Ari's not a Mary-sue, there's a reason and you'll just have to read like everyone else lol and btw, no, I haven't read your story, but I will, don't worry.

Chapter 7 (?)

TRUST

Ariana was laughing as she left the tailors with a bundle of clothes. She couldn't help it, the thought of someone _romantically, _not sexually,interested in her made her hysterical. Hysterical with nervousness, to be more precise. Sure Seth was her best friend, he knew practically everything about her. Her aspirations , short comings. The only thing he didn't know about was Mikeal. Hearing something about romance coming from him made her want to panic like a horse who's bit was too tight.

Seth trailed her, looking dejected at the way she had shot down his words. Ari didn't seem to notice. But she did notice, and although she laughed, inside, far in the traitor corner of her heart, something was crying for love. More correctly, Seth's love.

"I want to go to his temple," she said. By "he" she meant her father. "That is, if you don't mind, of course." She could tell she had hurt him.

Seth shook his head, "It's fine," he said tightly.

***************

Ariana knelt in front of a painting of he father, beseeching him to rid her of her reluctance to love.

The curling smoke of the sweet incense suddenly curved into words:

__

*Hello, Love.....speaking of love, Seth. Loves. You. trust him, he'd never do a thing to hurt you.* The words vanished as quickly as they had formed.

Ari's pendent blazed. She stood up quickly, looking ruffled. Seth, standing back some, obviously hadn't seen the words. She looked at Seth in a new light. She could tell that she could trust him, touch him, perhaps love him. It then seemed as if the feeling had been there all along, hidden beneath a veil of the finest gauze. As though someone had been trying to keep it from her.

She put that thought aside. "Lets go," she said quietly, taking his hand. It was a small gesture but it made Seth's heart jump to his throat. He couldn't speak, and neither did she, but it was an understood silence.

*****AN*******

Alright, alright I know this is really short.....it was longer originally, but I broke it into 2 chapters so I could at least post *_something_* I dunno when I'll post next but soon, hopefully. I hope some of you caught the foreshadowing in this chapter, it'll show up next chapter, and trust me, I think you're in for a shock when you read the next chapter....it's got some fresh ideas that I don't think I've seen anywhere else, but maybe I haven't looked hard enough.......Well remember to REVIEW! lol I live on reviews, and please, e-mail me with any suggestions, I'm kinda stuck (puma22christie@aol.com or AFlirt13@cs.com)

****Goddess Bless****

Lady Rogue


	10. In the Divine Realms

*A/N*  
  
Ok, don't kill me because of this chapter.... I know it's like sacrilegious to treat the goddess this way, but I figure, even the most perfect woman can't be perfect all the time right? I don't think I've seen another story with something like this in it.... Just read it....you'll see what I mean.....:-) (PS- Solar Mistress [btw I like your name]-- George and the crew will show up within a couple of chapters, I'm still working on the background story)  
  
CHAPTER 8 IN THE DIVINE REALMS  
  
The Crooked God smiled benevolently as he stared into his mirror. But he wasn't looking at his reflection, instead he was watching at his daughter and Seth, one of his chosen walk out of his temple looking as though they were very much in love. The picture in his mirror faded abruptly as an image of Mithros appeared in its stead.  
  
"Look out, the Goddess is in one of her moods again and it looks like she's headed straight for you. Good luck"  
  
As he said this, the Goddess crashed through the door.  
  
"How dare you!," she screeched venomously. Little bolts of lightning danced through her hair and robes, even in her eyes. Poised as though she was ready to pounce on him, a murderous look was in her eyes.  
  
The Crooked God sighed, every tenth decade she got like this. Horrible mood swings. She was extremely volatile, tempestuous most of the time. Terrible blizzards, fires, famines, and countless other disasters were caused by her. The rest of the gods stayed out of her way . They called these her moods, or cycles. Some even named them her Uosae days, because she did indeed resemble her chaotic sister, always changing.  
  
"How dare you!" she screamed again and lunged for him. The Crooked God easily sidestepped her wild attack. "You ruined my plan. You destroyed my veil! You know as well as I that she can't act with that boy," she spat out the word with contempt, as though it was poison on her perfect lips, (*A/N* I think she has some issues with males) "blocking her sight. I need her!"  
  
"There, there, Love," The Crooked God said in a voice as though he was talking to a rabid bear, but charming as ever. "She's my daughter, my chosen, she is not your pawn." his voice had an air of authority behind the gentle words. "I need her in Port Caynn. The only way to keep her there was to tie her down with someone. She will do great things."  
  
"Did you not think that perhaps she is my chosen as well as yours? She will stay in Port Caynn no longer," the Goddess countered in a voice fit for a viper.  
  
"Come now, dearest, all will be well," he cooed, risking shock to stroke her hair. "All will be well." --(ok watch the mood swings)--  
  
The Goddess caught his arm. "Look at those muscles," she purred winningly. "You're so strong." She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Oh, no, Love. You are completely unstable," he lead her to the still-open door, gently pushing her out. "Off you go. Visit me in another decade or so."  
  
"You'll see," she yelled as she was slowly vanishing, "I will get my way!"  
  
He shook his head as he walked back to his looking glass, smiling as he saw Seth pull Ari into a darkened corner.  
  
**Meanwhile, in Tortall**  
  
Ariana had never been kissed before, well not really anyway, and she found that she liked it. Seth had always treated her as a comrade, one of the men, but the way he kissed was tender, gentle. As though he thought she would shatter.  
  
Her mind suddenly broke away from the warmth of Seth's body. She couldn't stop thinking that her feelings for Seth really had been hidden from her. For now, it seemed that they were as right for each other as a horse and rider, leaf and tree, stocking and boot. They should never be separated.  
  
So why would a god, it had to be, she decided, try to keep it from her? It wasn't her father, it seemed that he was the one who had revealed it to her, he had lifted the veil.  
  
Ari didn't realize that she had broken their kiss.  
  
Seth drew back, "what's wrong, love?"  
  
Ariana couldn't help but realize how much he sounded like her father. She shook her head to clear the thought. "Nothing. Nothing, really. Lets go back, they must be waiting on us."  
  
"Alrigh'. Come along then, Lady Rogue." He knew something was wrong with Ariana, he also knew that she would never tell him what it was. It didn't matter how much Ari had opened up since he'd first met her, she still kept that little part of her locked away.  
  
Seth had decided a long time ago that he would get to know that part of her, the part that no one knew. There were times that some pain from her past was visible on her face. But only for a second, before it was shoved behind her warm smiling mask. The only way to soothe her pain was to know what it was. Only, Seth didn't know if he'd ever know.  
  
It was fate, he thought, that Ari came to his inn that day, and fate that they should remain together. Ari needed someone. The Goddess, however, had a different idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
***A/N*** Btw, if you're wondering about the time-frame of this story, Ariana is a year older than Alanna...ok here's some math for you, if Ari is 14, Alanna is 13, that makes her a page still, and if you're wondering how the Goddess manages to be motherly to Alanna and like this to Ari.....well I'm not really sure yet...any ideas? Review and tell me (I'll love you forever and ever if you do, lol I'll even dedicate a chapter to you! *gives the readers puppy dog eyes*-Wait, *does a double take,* there aren't any readers here! Oh crap! Foiled again!)------- Oh, and also, I woke up very sick this morning, sore throat, congested chest, headache (complete with the drums), stomach ache, and my back is on fire, every time I move. I'm shaky all over and I have a temp. of 99.5. Sucks huh? I guess that means I'll have plenty of time to write, I suppose. And just incase you hadn't notice, I changed my name, read my bio if you want an explanation (I don't see why you would, though. =)) 


	11. FATHER!

**************************************************************************** *  
  
Les Yeux Violets- Thanks a bunch for reviewing. You know what's funny? I have no idea what the Goddess wants with her. Haha, well I have some idea.....no, never mind, no I don't. Any ideas?  
  
Keita- Yeah, I thought it was cheesy too! BUT, alas I had no idea what else to do. Also, it wasn't like she just randomly fell in love with him right then, she'd been in love for a while, she just hadn't been able to realize it yet, ya know? Oh yeah I did mean Goodman, there's so much stuff that I've been meaning to go back and fix for the longest time, because every time someone reads the story they always ask the same questions. Of course, if you knew me you'd know that I'm far too lazy and if I have any free time on the comp., I'd rather spend it typing my story. Thanks! (P.S.- You liked "We only wanted the rice to make rice wine"? Cool, I haven't talked to PunkPixie for a long time...I kinda miss her.... Ok anyway that was the longest thank you ever! Lol)  
  
Anyone else that reviewed (and there weren't many- no I have no qualms shamelessly guilting those who didn't review) that I didn't thank by name, you're always appreciated! =)  
  
A/n - This chap is kinda short, but I just wanted to get last chapter posted, and it didn't fit with the next one....just in case anyone was wondering, you know.....okay any way, enough of me talking, on with the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
"FATHER!" Chapter 9  
  
"Father!" Ariana called, almost angerly as she held her pendent. "I need you!"  
  
The stone blazed as the Crooked God appeared in front of her.  
  
"Your first day with that thing and I'm already at your beck and call. You'd best not get used to it, Love. I said dire need. "  
  
Love. Either Seth or Father has to stop calling me that, she thought. I can't think of Seth every time Father says it, and I can't think of Father every time Seth says it. She got off her bed and paced the room. "This is dire need. I have to know something. Today in your temple....something happened. I don't know what it was. It was like you....discarded something, something that veiled my feelings for Seth."  
  
Ari noticed the quickly-hidden surprise in her father's eyes.  
  
Did he think that I wouldn't notice? I am his daughter, after all.  
  
"It was stupid of me to assume that you wouldn't realize what had happened," he said, as if he had read her mind. "But it's not for you to know, not now. I know you'd ask who would do such a thing, but that's not for you to know either."  
  
Ariana opened her mouth in protest, the Crooked God held up his hand. "Leave the business of the gods to the gods," he said as he faded. "Just live your life, love. I'll always be there to take care of you."  
  
Ari picked up her favorite gilded hairbrush and flung it at the spot where her father had stood. "I don't need to be taken care of! I need answers!" The brush hit the door with a bang and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
*Temper, Darling.* Her father's voice resounded in her head.  
  
"It's my life!" (*A/N* "It's now or never! I ain't gunna live forever!" *ahem* *author blushes at her random outburst, she doesn't even like Bon Jovi*) she yelled back, always getting the last word. The party had been rowdy and she had drunk much more than she had intended to. Ari was on edge and off balance and in no mood to be taunted by vague, half-answers from pompous, overblown Gods who had too much power for their own good!  
  
Ari crawled into bed angerly she didn't like the idea of unnameable deities meddling in her life.  
  
Seth heard the one-sided conversation from the next room, and while mose would dismiss it as drunken talk, Seth knew who she was talking to. He sighed as he lied in his bed. He wanted so badly to know Ari and to make her love him like he loved her since he had first seen her two years ago.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
A/N - Ok honestly, do you all think that Seth has become WAYYYY to mushy and soft and obsessed with Ari? Yeah, I do too. What do you think I should do about that? Anyway...that was really short, I've been doing my best to spread it out and make it look longer (can you tell? Lol). Also, I think I'm getting better, finally, aren't you proud of me? I actually typed a chapter in my misery! Oh, and I think I might have decided that I need a co- writer or someone to run my ideas past and give me ideas and whatnot....anyone interested? *looks around and see the blank looks on her small audience's faces. They realize that she's stopped rambling and pretend to pay attention* Crap...well that's to be expected, I suppose. Until next time (goddess know when that'll be!)  
  
*Rhiannon*  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** * 


End file.
